


October Is the Deepest Month

by ginaxbuffay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginaxbuffay/pseuds/ginaxbuffay
Summary: Fall. One of the seasons most loved by all. Was the breeze, the leaves, the colors, the motive for all this worship? Or, does all this contribute to a specific reason?For Emma and Regina, this season will be the most important of their lives. During a walk to get to know a little of the exciting city called New York, Regina Mills, 38, has her mind and heart turned upside down by being accidentally bumped by Emma Swan, a 35-year-old woman.Passion, acceptance, disappointment, laughter, friendship, discoveries, fears, insecurities, family, professional life... During the month of October, the two will embark on a story that will change their lives forever.





	October Is the Deepest Month

Another fall day started in New York City. The first morning of the Mills sisters, as city dwellers in Manhattan, had begun. It was almost 9:00 in the morning and Regina was knocking on the bathroom door of her apartment, hoping Zelena would finish her bath and leave the bathroom soon.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, knocking several times on the door, using her left hand. "You're not the only one in this apartment who needs a shower!"

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat, sis? I didn't listen, I'm very relaxed listening to Lana del Rey while I wash my beautiful body." Zelena said, finishing rinsing her body. "I feel so lonely on a friday night..."

Zelena hummed loudly and Regina rolled her eyes, almost losing the least amount of patience left in herself.

"Today is Friday, but can you feel lonely later, please? I need a shower."

After a few minutes that passed quickly, Zelena left the bathroom and went to her room. Regina, in the bathroom, took off her short gray silk nightgown and then her panties. After putting everything in a corner of the bathroom, she opened the shower and closed her eyes as she felt the half-warm water fall on her body and wet her long hair, throwing her head back. She always chose a half-warm bath earlier in the day, since it did not make her so sleepy or so desperate.

Zelena had left before Regina and soon after breakfast, to visit some friends who lived in the city. She had invited Regina, but she refused.  
After eating, Regina left the apartment. Wearing a black blouse, skirt, and matching pantyhose, along with her typical high heel and long blue coat, the brunette walked to the elevator and waited for it to descend a few floors. When the doors opened, the woman tucked her black scarf around her neck, since she knew the temperature outside was a bit low because of the fall.  
She preferred to walk through the city. Even though she lived in Los Angeles for a while, Regina was a stranger to the city with so many people. Of course, LA was pretty much alike, but she always lived in the quieter part of the town. Now it was new to know that she would live in such a busy neighborhood and crowded with people on all sides. Even so, she kept walking and looked discreetly at some people who caught her attention from side to side and with her hands in the pockets of her coat. At the moment, everything was really good. Seeing the trees so orange and yellowish was really something pleasing to Regina's vision. The breeze was light, but sometimes it sent shivers and was strong enough to make the colored leaves scattered on the ground, flying. The leaves that fell around her drew glances and some quick, silly smiles.

Now, noticing the more colorful, taller trees and the fences, she knew she was in the famous Central Park. But one thing had not changed; the movement. There were people everywhere, and Regina felt a little pressed, but kept walking and trying to admire each little thing to the full, even this maximum being only a second, or half a second. She spotted a nearby coffee shop and kept walking, so she could reach it. Glancing around, she was awakened to feel a raw, quick touch on her right shoulder. The blond-haired person walked three paces and only realized that she had bumped into someone after that. It was all very fast, but the blonde turned around a little, with her head and opened a "half-smile" as an apology.  
Regina, as soon as she felt the bump, stopped walking for a few seconds, and as she met the eyes of who had leaned against her, she stared at them for a moment. She let out a sigh, realizing that the situation had gone awry, and started walking again. She did not know why she'd fixed her eyes on the fair-eyed blonde, but she felt like she should.  
Emma, who wore her typical blue jeans and her wine-colored jacket over her white sweater, held her lit cigarette in her right hand, between her fingers, and paced the Central Park road. She was feeling a nuisance. For Killian's motive, her boss, called her saying he needed the blonde in the office on her day off. Her footsteps were fast and long, she had not noticed the presence of other people around her, she was worried about her being late. Until, looking at the ground, she accidentally bumped into someone. She walked a little, stopped and looked at who had bothered.

Her first reaction was to open a smile, or almost one, and face the brunette's face for three seconds. After that, she glanced down quickly, noticing the woman's clothes, turned and walked back toward the office. She did not know what she'd felt when she looked into the brunette's eyes, but she knew something important was waiting for her. Even walking to her place of work, she wondered about the woman and asked herself why the attachment, when all this was just a bump.  
Was it just a bump? All they knew now was that they both waited and longed to meet again. They did not know why this had to happen, but they knew they wanted to. They needed this.

*

The day would pass quickly. Pretty fast, actually. Now, at nearly 8:00 PM, Regina was already at home and sitting in her armchair in the living room, with her glasses on and reading one of her favorite books, being illuminated only by the light from the small lamp on the table beside the armchair. She had been awakened when she heard the door slam rapidly and sighed as she saw Zelena in the apartment. She looked at the redhead and closed her book.

"Hi, Gina. What you did today?" She asked, placing some bags on the kitchen counter.

"Well... I spent a few minutes walking around the neighborhood and getting to know the place a little better. Then I had a good coffee in a coffee shop near Central Park. I went back to walking around the city, I went back home and I am finishing reading this book." She leaned over to show her the book, and after that, she left it above the coffee, on the table, in the living room. "And you shopped, didn't you?"

"Obviously." Zelena smiled and shrugged. "But let's get this sorted out later. How about we go to a bar near here? We're not going to spend a friday night at home watching movies and tv shows, again."

Regina sighed and stood up. She did not know if she was in the mood to go to a bar, but knew her sister and knew she would insist until Regina gave in. She got up and removed her glasses from her face, placing them next to the book on the coffee.

"Fine. But we will not stay on the street until late, okay?"

"Speak for you." Smiled.

*

As the time was still half-closed, just like the whole day, Regina opted for a black legging, black heels boots and a matching coat that covered her long-sleeved red blouse she wore under. Zelena, always extravagant. A long green jeans, with a short-sleeved blouse and thin fabric, which was decorated in various colors like a rainbow. On her feet, a low, open, gold sandal.

It was not long before the two sisters were already getting out of the taxi, which was parked in front of a bar in Queens. After paying the driver, the two women went in and looked around, noting that the bar was a little crowded. Holding her small purse, which was also resting on her right shoulder by the handle, Regina had gone to the bar and sat down on one of the benches that stood in front of the counter, while Zelena was scattering the party and catching the attention of some people.  
The high beats of electronic music stopped and Regina could hear some people complaining, which made her smile. When a drag queen appeared on the central stage of the room and picked up the microphone, Regina turned to pay attention to her and watched the girl speak.

"And now, finally, the main attraction of the night.... The Dark Swan."

Some people clapped immediately and Regina realized that maybe the attraction was really interesting. A strong white light focused on the center stage, making everyone pay attention to the woman who appeared there and stopped in the center. Regina, was fixed on the woman and not being so far from the stage, was able to record and observe some details of the girl. She wore a short dress that beat to a part above her knees, black, which had some white details that were highlighted by sequins of that color, an extravagant neckline that enhanced her breasts and finally, her handles were very thin. Her legs were covered with dark stockings. And on her feet, high, flashy shoes, which were black, but with white details. Her face was covered with her forehead up to her nose, with a mask that had black swans on both sides of the mask, beyond the glow it exuded. The black lipstick on her lips had made everything even better. Regina could not even look away.  
Dark Swan started with his show. The melody of Blue Jeans rang in the room, and the blonde, with a coke clutching her hair, grabbed the microphone in front of her and began to sing the lyrics in a soft but thick voice at the beginning and end of some parts. In addition to singing, she charmed everyone with her slow movements and her groans during the performance, all in tune with the music. Her eyes, clear and suspicious, analyzed some of them there. Already the brunette, leaning one of her arms on the counter and stroked her own hair, without taking her attention from the dazzling woman who was there, now. She traced the tip of her tongue over her lips and then tilted her head slightly so she could look more closely at her, discreetly.  
Remembering a face was definitely something that Regina did very well. Her memory worked incredibly well and she knew the girl there was familiar. And could think of only one person; the girl she'd run into earlier. She wondered if it was really her, but deep down, she was sure she did. She crossed her legs, took a sip of her drink that the waiter had given her earlier, but without any attention on it.

"Someone is daydreaming." Zelena drew her attention, startling her.

"My God! You look like a ghost." Said after waking up and bringing her attention to her sister. "I think I know her."

"The Dark Swan over there? Seriously?!"

"Well, I don't really know her... we bump into earlier today." Turned her attention to the blonde, who still stood and sighed. "But I want to meet her."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction in English, sooo... take it easy. I'm Brazilian, so forgive me for some silly mistake. 💫


End file.
